World of Winx - Episode 208/Script
Tiger Lily Intro/Recap Narrator: Matt accidentally teleports to the World of Dreams and meets the Queen. It's love at first sight for both. Wanting to honor her with the most beautiful flower on Earth, Matt teleports to Switzerland. Flora finds Matt, but they're suddenly attacked by Stoney, Flora's nemesis. Scene: Tiger Lily's Hut Spirit: Can you see him? Tiger Lily: I can see him, Spirit of the World of Dreams. He's in... London. Scene: Harbor Tiger Lily: He's getting trained right now. *Aisha and Matt are about to start the training, then Matt falls into the water* Aisha: Mhh... Scene: Tiger Lily's Hut Spirit: The prophesy is about to come true. Tiger Lily: The chosen one will save the World of Dreams with his courage, his force, and his distinctive spirit. *Vision starts* Tiger Lily: A hero will come. A boy with a strong personality and great potential. He'll be the chosen one of Neverland. He'll come to defeat evil and push it back into darkness. Nothing and nobody will be able to beat this great hero. *Vision ends* Scene: Harbor *Matt coughs* Matt: It's bitter. Aisha: Come on! What did you expect? Fruit juice? Matt: Thanks a lot for helping me out. Aisha: Okay, okay, got it. Let's push aside the pleasantries. I have to make a warrior out of you. Scene: Tiger Lily's Hut Tiger Lily: The final clash has started. Spirit: Let destiny unfold. Scene: Harbor Aisha: Ready? Matt: Uh huh! Aisha: Go! *Matt runs, jumps and fails. Aisha has to help him. He coughs again* Aisha: Come on, climb up! Matt: I can do it! I can do it! Aisha: Push! Push! Matt: Come on! Like that! Aisha: Uh! *A tire appears* Aisha: Look what I'm doing! Ha! *She kicks the tire* Matt: Oh, wow! Aisha: Now it's your turn. *Matt runs* Matt: Help! Aisha: Huh? *One of his leg is stuck on the hole of the tire* Aisha: Uh! Why me? Matt: Can we take a break? Aisha: No! *She throws a basketball at him. Matt dodges the ball* Matt: Oh hey, cool! *But the ball bounces back and hits him* Matt: Ouch! Aisha: Don't drop your guard! *She throws another ball but he catches it* Aisha: You've gotta learn how to dodge. *She throws several balls* Matt: Oh dear! *Matt successfully dodges all of them* Matt: Yeah! See what I can do? I was really good this time, wasn't I? *Aisha throws a tennis ball at him, Matt prepares to catch it but fails* Aisha: I said never drop your guard! Uh! *The Winx show up* Matt: Not bad for my first day. Aisha: He'll never be a warrior. Tecna: Maybe with a bit of patience... Aisha: There's no time for patience! While we're here wasting our time... Scene: Queen's Hideout Aisha: ...The Queen is plotting to exploit our weaknesses. *Flashback starts* Girl #1: Oh my gosh! Get out of here! No! Stella: The fire is spreading! Guy #1: Run! Get out! Aisha: It's cool. I got this. Musa: Whatever you do, don't put water on... Aisha: Problem solved. Musa: Oh well, good work, Aisha! There's no fire anymore, but there's not much else left of our electrical system. *Flashback ends* Tinkerbell: Hm... Very interesting. Don't you agree? Shaman: Yes, my Queen. Someone sabotaged the Winx's concert in Paris. Tinkerbell: I'm not talking about that. Shaman: About what then? What are you talking about? Tinkerbell: Aisha. She's impulsive, hasty and impatient. Shaman: Don't we want to know who our mysterious helper is? Tinkerbell: I don't care, I said! Shaman: Huh? Hmm... Tinkerbell: Come forward, Sinka! Shaman: Huh? *Sinka shows up* Scene: London Matt: They're beyond amazing when they play live! *Venomya appears. Matt notices that* Matt: Who's there? *But he quickly forgets that and enjoys the show. Meanwhile, Venomya's sabotaging sound system.* Girl #2: What is that? Guy #2: Turn it off! Aisha: I'll fix it! Bloom: Stop! Don't do that, there are too many people here. Aisha: What people? Venomya: Sublime! I can't wait to post about this on my blog. Bloom: We've got no time for you now, Venomya. Venomya: No problem. When you do have time, go read my poisonous review. *She leaves* Matt: But what happened? *Matt falls* Aisha: You're hopeless. Bloom: If the culprit is following us, then Matt could be in danger too! Flora: What do you suggest? Bloom: We have to take him away from here. Jim can take care of his training. Matt: Who is Jim? Bloom: Jim is Captain Hook's name. Once, he was the fierce enemy of your father. Matt: And you guys trust him? If he was Peter Pan's enemy, then he's our enemy too. Aisha: Jim has changed. Now he's on our side, against the Queen. Relax, Matt. Bloom: Girls, are you ready to go back to the World of Dreams? *All thumb up* Matt: I'll teleport myself there and meet you. Bloom: Winx, let's transform! *Onyrix transformation* Scene: World of Dreams Bloom: Matt is in danger on Earth. He'll be safe in here. Oh, one more thing. Jim: One more thing? Bloom: Aisha did what she could to train him, but we need a little help. Jim: You mean, I should train Peter Pan's son? *Jim directly looks at Matt and makes eye contact with him, then he knocks Matt down* Matt: Hey! Call those manners, do you? Jim: These bad manners will make a warrior out of you! I'm testing your reaction time. Matt: Got it. From now on, you'll never catch me... *Jim lets go of Matt's hand* Matt: ...Unprepared... Ouch! Aisha: I told you a thousand times, never drop your guard! Matt: I get it! I get it! Jim: It's done. We'll make you a real... *Jim knocks Matt down again* Jim: Disaster! Not even close to looking like his father. Bloom: We've got no other solution. Jim: Hmm... We'll try a little teamwork. *Matt is chosen to fight against Crocodile Man but fails, and then he has to fight against a pirate* Matt: Take it easy, pal! You can hurt me with that, you know? *Matt then fights against Alligator Man but fails as well* Jim: He really doesn't look like a hero. Bloom: Not yet. Let's give him some time. Jim: But he didn't succeed in any fight. Bloom: Matt has never held a real sword in his life! It was his first time! Jim: Okay, we'll see if I can persuade you with this. *Matt has to fight against Smee. Smee hides his pendant before the fight* Matt: I'm not doing so bad. *Smee vigorously attacks Matt and wins* Smee: Yeah! I've never won a duel before! Do I get a prize? Jim: Did you see that? Bloom: I saw it. What do we do now? Jim: There's only one hope left. Entrust him to Tiger Lily. Smee: She's the best warrior in Neverland. *Jim opens the map* Jim: She lives isolated from everyone and everything, right here in Neverland. *He points to a location. Tiger Lily's hut shows up* Aisha: She's our last hope. Otherwise, Neverland will have to find a new hero. Smee: Oh, she is the best! Jim: And if she agrees to help us, we'll have one more brave ally against the Queen. *The Winx fly through a swarm* Matt: Are we there yet? *The Winx fly through empty land* Matt: Are we there yet? *Matt is on a dangerous mountain* Matt: Are we there yet? Aisha: 94! Matt: 94 metres left? Aisha: No. It's the number of times you've asked that since we left! Matt: You make it seem so easy. Lend me your wings and then we'll see what's what. Bloom: Hmm... There's something strange here. *They see Tiger Lily's hut* Scene: Tiger Lily's Hut Matt: Perfect. Tiger Lily's away. Let's just go back. Bloom: I feel like we're being watched. *Tiger Lily shows up and attacks. Matt thinks she wants to attack him so he panics. Aisha protects Matt but Tiger Lily just ignores her and attacks a shadow creature behind him* Aisha: Relax, hero! She didn't want to hurt you! Matt: Well, who then? Aisha: Them! *Shadow creatures appear* Aisha: Guard position, hero! *The Winx and Tiger Lily attack them* Stella: Stay right there, you! Matt: Stay away! Tiger Lily: Watch and learn, rookie! This is how you attack! Tecna: I've had enough of you! Bloom: I owe you one! Aisha: I got it. Tiger Lily: Think before you act! Aisha: Thank you. *A shadow creature attacks Matt and he thinks about his training with Aisha* Aisha: Don't drop your guard! *And successfully dodges the attack* Aisha: At least I was able to teach you one thing. Stella: I'm tired of playing, guys! *Stella emits strong light and destroys all the creatures* Tiger Lily: Thanks for your help. The shadow armies of the Queen are always on my tail. Bloom: We know exactly what you mean. Tiger Lily: I've always been able to scatter them. But I've never defeated them like this. Bloom: Oh, actually we're... Tiger Lily: I know who you are. The Spirit of the World of Dreams announced your arrival. Aisha: So you know why we're here, too? Tiger Lily: Yeah. But I can't train you. Nobody can. Matt will become a hero only if you find a magic object. Bloom: What is it? Tiger Lily: A fairy sword, once owned by Peter Pan. He took it with him when he left Neverland. Matt: Wow! I can't believe it! I've always loved swords! It must be a sign of destiny. Tiger Lily: Only if you find that sword can you be a real hero. Scene: Winxmobile Flora: Do you think we'll be able to find it, Tecna? Tecna: Peter's first contact on Earth was Wendy Darling, right? We could try to ask her. Matt: Wendy Darling? That Wendy Darling!? Wonderful! She knows for sure where to find my sword. Aisha: Actually, it's your father's sword. Bloom: It's too late now. We'll look first thing tomorrow. Aisha: You can chill in here. Matt: After a day like today, I don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink. Aisha: Even better. We've got to stay alert. *Matt sleeps like the dead. Aisha hears a strange noise* Aisha: Girls? *Aisha leaves the Winxmobile* Scene: Harbor Aisha: I heard a strange noise. I'd better go and check. Where are you? Show yourself! Sinka: Just look up, Aisha! Aisha: Who are you? Sinka: I'm your nemesis. But you can call me Sinka. It was easy luring you out here. Always so hot-tempered. Right? Aisha: What do you want from me? Sinka: Nothing. Just to play with you and your friends for a while. Aisha: We'll see about that. *Aisha attacks Sinka and fails. A pair of rings on both of Sinka's hands glow* Sinka: Is that all you've got? I thought you were better than this! Aisha: I was just warming up! *Aisha attacks again and fails. Another pair of rings glow* Sinka: Go on, please. You're so hilarious! *This time, before Aisha can attack, Sinka attacks her first. The third pair of rings glow* Aisha: Let's see if you still find me hilarious after this. *She uses her magic and a big wave washes Sinka away. The Winx appear* Bloom: Aisha, what's happening? Aisha: I just beat my nemesis! *Sinka appears, while the fourth set of rings on her hand glow* Sinka: You drew that conclusion much too fast. *She uses her power* Sinka: And you got it wrong! *She traps the Winx minus Aisha with her tornado* Aisha: No! Sinka: Now it's up to only you. *Sinka attacks Aisha* Sinka: Aisha... do you still feel like playing? Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts